


Kaede goes to Taco Bell

by macabretech, orphan_account, Pugllama



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: im sorry, im very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabretech/pseuds/macabretech, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugllama/pseuds/Pugllama
Summary: i hope my parents dont see this





	

**Author's Note:**

> naruto

Kaede Akamatsu was standing in front of a Taco Bell. She took a deep breath and walked in, going to the waitress to order.  
The irrelevant waitress said, "Hello, and welcome to Taco Bell. What would you like?"  
"I want all of your Doritos Locos Tacos. All of them," Kaede ordered.  
"U-Um. Okay, of course."  
Kaede sat down as she waited for her Doritos Locos Tacos. When they finally arrived, she threw all of them at the wall. She just threw them without a second thought. Nobody cared.  
And then Amami walked in and began to cry. “Kaede how dare you? I wanted some Doritos Locos Tacos!!!!!!!”  
Amami was crying as he ate the Doritos Locos Tacos off the walls.  
Suddenly, Amami woke up in the Hospital because the wall was full of gersms and he got sicc.  
You know who else was sick? Kaede. She proceeded to flip him off and do a sick kickflip out of the window.  
But she fell and died. Amami also died because the germ skilled him.  
Nobody went to their funerals, except Ouma. Ouma was only there to flip them off and do a sick kickflip into his private jet who was Kiibo.  
Unfortunately, the jet crashed on an island and Kiibo, because he was the jet, died.  
Ouma saw Komaeda showering and felt uncomfortable so he drowned the motherfucker.  
But then Ouma realized he couldnt swim and drowned as well.  
Their bodies washed up on the shores of Furrytown. A woman in a fursuit looked at their corpses.  
“One of them couldn’t swim. But the other was murdered. They were drowned.” The woman said.  
She tasted their saliva for no reason. “Yes, my theory is correct. They definitely drowned.”  
A man in a fursuit walked up, Shuuichi Saihara was his name. “Yes, you are right.”  
The woman took off the head of her fursuit. She was…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
KYOUKO KIRIGIRI.  
Mondo said, “Let’s make a funeral for them at my place.”  
“Mondo your homeless” kirigir isaid.  
But tthey went to Mondo’s place, where Chihiro and Leon were.  
“Wheres Ishimaru? Siad Chirio”  
“In the dumpster hes dead” Leon said.  
Ghost Ishimaru said “THIS IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!exclamationpoint!!!!!!!111oneone!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!killmepls!!!11!”  
Because it was so unwelcome, everyone died.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> every time we touch i get this feeling every time we kiss i swear i can fly


End file.
